


Darkling, I Listen Fanart

by kissing2cousins



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a picture I did that was inspired by the insanely creative and intense "Darkling, I Listen" Sherlock fanfic by the very very talented You_Light_The_Sky here on AO3.  A must read!  Check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/396130/chapters/651198</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkling, I Listen Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).



 


End file.
